Influenza
by Gods Geek
Summary: One of our really cute guys get's sick. And one almost has a break down! Come on you know you want to read it. You know you want to.


**Authors note: Hi! It's me again! I really hope you all are enjoying my stories. And I would like to apologize for my spelling errors. ****I know I'm not the best speller on the planet, So I would like to say I'm sorry for the errors. And that I now have a beta. Zavier Starwood.****So if there's any mistakes blame her. Just joking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything else. I own nothing but my socks. And maybe a few other items but that's it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Can we stop at the next gas station?"

"Why?" Dean asked with absolutely no emotion.

"Cause I'm hungry and I have to use the bathroom." Sam said that last part very quietly.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Still no emotion.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Why?" Dean asked, this time with a little of emotion.

"Cause you're acting a little weird."

" No I'm not."

"Okay, whatever." Sam said rolling his eyes. He figured if something was wrong with Dean he would tell him. Wouldn't he?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean pulled up to the gas pump, got out and started pumping gas as he saw Sam go running, well, walking fast towards the bathroom.

"Hmhm." He laughed to himself. Then all of a sudden grabbed his stomach and bent over. Nausea overflowing his body. Dean groaned as he tried to hold back the bile rising in his throat.

Finally he regained control just as Sam came out.

"Dean," Sam asked with a worried look on his face."You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Dean said, sounding a bit weak.

"Cause you look a little pale." Sam said still looking a little worried.

"I'm fine!" Dean sounded snappier than he wanted.

"Okay, Fine, fine. I was just asking." Sam said with his hands up in defense."You don't have to be mean."

"Yeah, well, I'm fine okay?"

"Okay."

"Now get in the car. I'm ready to go."

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" Sam asked, surprised Dean hadn't already gotten something.

"No. I'm not hungry. I had a bag of M&Ms a little while ago." He lied, hoping Sam would stop asking him things and just get his butt in the car. He really wanted to get to their destination so he could get some sleep and a nice hot shower. In that order.

"Okay." Sam said in defeat and got in the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was driving and Sam was hunched over in the passenger seat fast asleep. Dean really didn't feel good, but he wasn't about to let Sam know.

No way. He couldn't tell Sammy. He would think he was week for getting sick. At least he thought Sam would think that.

He pulled over for a minute. He had to or he would end up vomiting all over his beautiful baby.

He heard Sam start to stir. _Oh great. That's just what I need. _Dean thought to himself._ Sam's going to wake up and see that I'm sick and about to puke. __I never get sick. He's going to be disappointed, to see his big brother sick like this._

"Dean?" Sam asked with sleep still in his voice. "What happen? Why'd we stop?"Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked at Dean after there was no response to his question.

"Dean?" Sam asked, starting to get worried."Are you okay?"

Still no response.

"Dean, answer me."

Nothing.

"Dean, your starting to scare me! Answer me!"

Dean opened his door, and leaned out.

"Dean?" Sam questioned. Deans answer was the sound of him vomiting.

"Oh my gosh! Dean!" Sam yelled as he jumped out his door to look at Dean. Witch was a big mistake as Dean was still puking.

Sam had to turn away. And when Dean was done he still didn't look until Dean said his name.

"Sammy." He said weakly.

"Yeah?" Sam asked as he ran to Deans side, avoiding the pile of bile."What's wrong?" Sam asked with a worried look.

"I think maybe you better drive."

"Yeah. I think so too." Sam said with a small smile, trying to lighten the situation.

As Dean got out he started to sway and almost fell if it wasn't for Sam catching him.

"Dude! Are you alright?" Sam asked starting to get nervous that something serious was wrong with his brother.

"Yeah." Dean paused to swallow back bile rising in his throat."I'm fine." Sam could hardly hear what Dean just said. Dean was starting to get really weak.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital?" Sam suggested.

"What good is a hospital going to be?" Dean snapped, his voice cracking."There just going to say that I have the flu and I should get plenty of rest and drink plenty of liquids."

"But Dean..." "No hospitals Sam!" He cut him off."Lets just go." After that he got in the car and curled up as best he could.

Sam got in and started the car.

Sam kept glancing at Dean every now and then to make sure he was okay.

"Dude! Stop staring at me! Your freakin me out."

"Sorry. I'm just..."  
"Your just what? Worried about me?"

"Yeah." Sam said sheepishly.

"Well, don't be. I'm...Pull over!"

"What?" Sam looked at Dean in surprise.  
"Just pull over! NOW!"

Sam slammed on the brakes as Deans door flew open and he leaned out and started to vomit again. Sam just sat there scared and not sure what to do.

He prayed that Dean was going to be okay and that he didn't need to go to the hospital. He had never seen Dean this sick before.

He hated to admit it, but, he was scared. He didn't know what to do. He hoped that Dean would get better soon.

After several minutes of Dean being reunited with his lovely breakfast he finely didn't feel like his stomach was trying to escape and he leaned back, his door still open in case he was wrong about his stomach.

"Dean?" Sam asked, his voice vary quiet and Dean could tell that he was scared.

"Hm?" That was all he could get out. He was to weak to talk and he feared that if he did say something that breakfast would be back.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm."

"Okay, well, close your door and I'll try to get us to the next town as fast as I can so we can get a hotel and some medicine. Okay?"

"Mm." Dean replied and closed his door. Hardly moving afraid that the nausea would return if he did.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean managed to fall asleep after a few hours of trying to stop his head from spinning. Sam pulled into the motel parking lot, And decided that he would get a room before he woke Dean up.

But, while Sam was inside Dean woke himself up. His head was spinning so hard that he had to

close his eyes again or he would have thrown up.

Sam came out of the place pretty fast. He had seen that Dean had woken up.

"Hey Dean. How ya feeling?" Sam asked while handing him a bottle of water.

"Uh..."He moaned as he took the water and put it between his legs so it wouldn't go anywhere.

"Well, you might feel better if you drink some of that water I just gave you." Sam pointed at the water. But it was useless as Deans eyes where closed.

Sam pulled the car in front of there assigned room and ran over to Deans side to help him out.

"What the heck are you doing?" Dean asked, shaking him off.

"I was going to help you."

"Yeah, well, I don't need your help." He said as he pushed himself out of his car."Get the bags." He ordered.

Sam stood there for a bit just staring. Then kicked his butt into gear and got the bags then ran over to unlock the motel room door.

Dean was already standing there leaning against the wall.

"Open the door Sam!"Dean barked.

"Okay give me a minute." Sam said, fumbling with the keys.

"I don't have a minute!" He spat back. Hardly able to hold back the bile.

Sam finely got the door open as Dean pushed past him and ran toward the bathroom.

Sam brought the bags in and set them on one of the beds, then he got some fresh clothes out for Dean. He figured that he would want to at least change his clothes if not take a shower.

After Dean was done, He sat back and leaned his feverish forehead against the coolness of the bathtub.

Same came in with a glass of water and some cold pills he found in his bag.

"Here. Drink some water." He offered him the water and pills.

"I don't..." "Just try." Sam cut him off.

Dean starred at him for the longest time then finely took the pills, popped them in his mouth then took the water.

It took him a few times to get the pills down. His throat was sore and swollen. And it also hurt from all the burning aced coming up just a few minutes ago.

But, he did get them down.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean replied vary weak and he sounded like a frog.

"Do you want to take a bath?"

"Why?"

"Cause it might make you feel better." Sam offered a small smile. For comfort.

"I just want to go to bed."

"Okay well, do you want to change your clothes?"

"Not really." Dean said flatly.

"Well, you should anyway."

"Why?"

"Cause it will help."

"Fine." Dean said in defeat. He was to weak and tired to argue.

"Okay. I'll get your clothes for you." Sam walked out as he said that. He grabbed the clothes he had set out and gave them to Dean.

Dean just sat there for a few more minutes, staring into space.

"Dean?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to get dressed?"

"Yeah. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you...could you...help me up?" Dean said weakly.

"Ye...Yeah." Sam said stunned. He had never in all his life heard those words come form his brothers mouth. Never. And it scared him to death.

It scared him that something was really wrong with his brother and he didn't know what it was.

But as these thoughts went through his head he helped his brother up. Dean leaned against the sink as Sam closed the door so Dean could change.

Ten minutes later Dean came out and Sam was standing right there in case he needed him and it was a good thing, cause as soon as Dean started walking he almost bit the dust.

If it wasn't for Sam he would have.

His little brother ended up almost carrying him to his bed.

Sam helped him lay down and covered him up. Then made him drink some water again.

"Okay, Dean, I'm going to go get some supplies okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself for a few hours?"

"I'll be fine Mommy."

"Shut up. I'll be back. I have my cell so if you need anything..."

"Just go!" Dean cut him off.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going." Sam said as he went out the door."I'm gone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam came back Dean was out. All he could see of his brother was a big heap of blankets. Sam had turned up the heat before he left.

So it was hot in the room to Sam. But apparently not to Dean. Sam put the food away then got Deans flu medicine out and a glass of water.

_Man,_ He thought to himself,_ I don't want to have to wake him up._ But, unfortunately he had too, to give him his medicine.

Sam walked over and sat on the edge of Deans bed. "Dean." Sam said quietly while shaking his shoulders gently. "Dean. Wake up."

"Mm..." Dean rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "What?" Deans voice was quite and horse. Sam could hardly hear him.

"I bought you some flu pills. You need to take them."

"I don't want to." Dean was still vary quite.

"But you need to. It'll help you feel better." Sam's voice was soft and soothing.

"I don't think I can right now Sam."

"Why?"

"Cause I...Sam!" Dean sat up all of a sudden.

"I got it!" Sam said as he grabbed the trash can sitting next to the bed.

Just in time too. As soon as he gave it to Dean, vomit started coming out. Sam had to look away.

He was still scared that something was deathly wrong with his brother.

After minutes of Dean dry heaving he finely didn't feel like he was going to die of lack of oxygen.

Sam was the lucky one who got to take the trash can out. When he came back Dean was really pale and sweaty.

"Dean, Are you okay?" Sam asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

He didn't answer. He just laid down.

Sam went into the bathroom and came out with a cool wash cloth. And put it on Deans forehead.

"Dean?" Sam asked in a low sad tone.

"What?" Dean sounded worse then he did a few minuets before.

"I...uh...are you okay?" Sam couldn't hold still. He was shifting his weight back and forth from one leg to the other.

"I swear if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to punch your lights out!" Dean said as scary as he could.

"Dude, I know your not. I just wish you would admit it! I mean you're as white as a ghost. So don't tell me your fine, cause your not."

"Okay," Dean said weakly."I'm not alright, Okay? I feel awful and I'm sure I look it. But seriously, just leave me alone!"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Dean said fighting to stay awake.

"Cause I have to take care of you. Just like you take care of me." Sam said with sadness in his voice.

"Dude, don't do this." Dean said still trying not to fall asleep.

"Don't do what?"

"Blame yourself for me getting sick."

"I'm not.."

"Like heck you aren't!" Dean had to pause. "Sam, just don't. It may come to a shock to you but everything dosen't happen because of you. It's not all your fault."

"Why does it feel like it?" Sam asked, near tears.

"Cause you let it."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Sam said as a tear slipped out and he quickly wiped it away before Dean saw it.

"It's fine Sam." Dean said dreamily.

Sam decided to leave it at that. Besides, Dean was already asleep so it wouldn't have done any good.

So instead he pulled Deans blankets up to his chin and then took the washcloth and got it wet again.

Deans fever had pretty much dried it out already.

And that scared Sam. If Deans fever was high enough to dry out a washcloth that fast then it was pretty high.

_Man,_ He thought to himself,_ What am I going to do? Deans fever is really high up there. I don't know what to do. And he's sleeping now. I'm really scared._

_I wish dad was here. He would know what to do._

_A week later_

""Hey Sammy?" Dean yelled as he lay in the motel room bed.

"What?" Sam yelled back from the bathroom annoyed.

"Can you bring me a glass of water?" Dean said as annoying and pitiful as he could.

"Can you wait a minute? I'm kind of taking a shower!"

"I guess."

Dean flipped through channels as he waited for Sam to come out.

After ten more minutes Sam finely came out and went and grabbed a bottle of water and threw it at him.

"Ow!! What was that for." Dean's voice cracked. The left over effects of his sickness.

"For being lazy and annoying." Sam said flatly.

"Now that's just mean."

"How's that mean?" Sam asked with an annoyed look.

"I'm sick and your calling me lazy."

"You're not sick." Sam said as he started to pack.

"Why are you packing my stuff?"

"Uh...cause we're leaving today." Sam said sarcastically.

"Okay. Whatever. You'd better not steal any of my stuff."

"Why would I want to steal anything of yours? You never wash your clothes and the rest of your stuff is either junk or junk."

"My stuff isn't junk!" Dean protested.

"Whatever. Why don't you go take a shower." Sam said.

"Is that an order?"

"More of a friendly request." Sam said with a cocky smile.

"Fine, fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Dean said as he went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later they were ready to hit the road.

"You got everything?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Dean said as he grabbed his car keys off the desk.

"Dean, you're not going to drive."

"Uh...dude my car, my keys. Yes I am." Dean said as he dangled the keys in front of Sam's face.

"You're not well enough to drive." Sam said as he tried to grab the keys away from his older brother.

"I thought I wasn't sick anymore?" Dean asked with a grin.

"You're not. But you still don't need to drive."

"Well Sam, I'll let you drive when you can get the keys from me."

"Fine." Sam said as he attacked his brother.

"Dude, you can't win!" Dean yelled as he pined Sam to the floor."Give up."

Sam struggled to get free but unfortunately Dean had regained enough strength to keep him pinned.

"Fine!"Sam yelled after a few minutes of being pinned on the nasty floor of the motel room."Fine, you can drive."

"Okay. Now see Sam, that wasn't too hard now was it?"

"You're a jerk." Sam said as he got up and started rubbing the arm Dean had behind his back.

"Uhh..Sam," Dean grabbed his heart."That hurt."

"Shut up. Lets just go."

"Okay, fine. I think I pulled something anyways."

"Haha. That's what you get."

"Man, shut up and get in the car!"

"Fine. But, I still think that's what you get."

"You want to get yourself beat up?"

* * *

So there we go! Wha'da think? Let me know. Drop me a line. Or I mean a review. Try not to give me flames. I try. I really really try. But seriously, let me know what you all think. I really want to know. 


End file.
